Hearing assistance devices are used to improve hearing for wearers. Such devices include, but are not limited to, hearing aids. Real ear measurements attempt to measure the actual sound produced by the hearing assistance device in an ear canal of a wearer of the device. Without real ear measurements, the fitting software of the hearing assistance device estimates the sound pressure level in the ear canal based on average ear geometry. This may be highly inaccurate.
What is needed in the art is an improved system for real ear measurement. The system for real ear measurement should be available for use with various hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids.